


PTBF

by cht0121



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: Hinskenny - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cht0121/pseuds/cht0121
Summary: *Part-time Boyfriend KOL斌斌 x 唱片监制aka迷弟轩 AU*OOC*粤语对白 x 少量粤语+港式文化行文*渣文笔，情感过渡不流畅
Relationships: Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny, HinsKenny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	PTBF

关智斌没想到自己胡乱定价的$88,888全包套餐竟真的会有人下标。

毕竟他选择的交易平台只是个普通的二手物件转让平台，并不支援这么大额的交易，于是关智斌傻愣着回覆买家发来的私讯，并迅速拍了自己的银行账户过去，回过神来仍未敢相信眼前的对话。

买家秒回了OK的表情符号，再显示新讯息时，对方已发来网上银行的转帐纪录。关智斌放大图片一看，金额赫然写着$88,888，贴心地在备注中加上他在买卖平台上的帐号。

关智斌还在惊讶地放大缩小地检视着图片，怀疑着到底是不是合成照片时，手机「叮」了一声。

是银行发来的提示讯息，显示有$88,888存入他的账户。

这不是诈骗也不是合成，是真的有这么傻的冤大头愿意给他这么一大笔钱，买他的PTBF全包套餐。

『收到了吗？ 』

『收到喇，多谢老板。 』基于职业道德，他在诧异之余还是在句末加上了笑脸，接着机械式地复制了一大段注意事项发送过去。

关智斌是一个PTBF，好听的说法是兼职男友，难听点讲就是男妓，不过是高级的那种。他凭好身材加精致的五官红遍网上论坛，热度被引爆后还上了报刊娱乐版，算是小火了一把。自此之后，他的私讯小盒子每天都会有数十条辱骂私讯，骂他贪财，骂他不知自爱出卖肉体，有不少坚持天天骂，每天骂得不重样，惹得他不争气地笑着赞许这些人的恒心。

有很多人骂他，还有更多人爱他。自小有名气之后，他的订单接个不停，最常见的是妙龄少女想一亲芳泽，含羞答答地享受所谓恋爱的感觉，是最好应付的Easy Money；偶尔会有中年阿姨付着最便宜的价格，占最多的便宜，性子温软的他不敢得罪客人，只得推搡着连声婉拒。也有接过些觊觎他肉体的人，有一上来就询问开房过夜价钱怎算的，还有出来后才软磨硬泡地想哄他上房的。

千奇百怪、光怪陆离的客人，关智斌在这两年内遇过不少。什么样的要求他都能满足，唯有一条底线不得越过－－询问开房及过夜价钱的人全数封锁。

他随后在所有货品的描述栏上加上一句「不包开房」，然后多加了$88,888的全包套餐，天真地想用高昂的价钱吓走要求性服务的客户，惹来了一众同行和旁观群众的群嘲，笑他做鸭还立贞节牌坊，说得多冰清玉洁不提供性服务，转头来把一刻春宵营销，自诩清高其实还是有价有市。

他在心底吐槽，其实全包套餐真的只包括逛街看电影吃饭陪玩而已，只是故意写得隐晦，用高昂的定价先吓走一大堆认为他不值的买家，坚定自己不卖身的底线。只是没想到香港还是有人傻钱多的买家，愿意一掷万金来买他一日时间，眼都不带眨一下，害得他心虚得不知道该怎么面对他。

『想问下你个全包package实质系包啲乜？ 』

关智斌躺在床上看着通知栏弹出的新讯息，苦恼得翻来覆去，捧着手机不知怎么回答。这个所谓全包套餐只是他胡乱标价胡乱放上架售卖，从没想过真的会有人疯到花八万多买一个不知内容的套餐，和一个不知根底的PTBF出游。

『其实个package系我乱set㗎咋⋯⋯Sorry呀，不如我都系退返钱俾你啦。 』还是抵不住良心的责备，虽然是好大一条水鱼，但是他出来当PTBF也不是当骗子，这样硬生生敲他一笔八万多的竹杠，怎样想都不适合。

『你唔想接单？ 』

『唔系吖～但系我真系唔开房㗎，只系得好普通行街睇戏食饭咁，其实完全唔值呢个价。 』关智斌在句末又连连加上了几个抱歉的表情。

『系咪除咗开房乜都包？ 』

关智斌盯着这几个字，不解地想着为何屏幕后的那人如此执着，迅速地回了肯定的答案。

『咁得啦。 』

『我约你听日全日，得唔得？ 』

「顶，乜真系有人肯俾八万八就系为咗行街睇戏食饭！系咪黐线㗎！」

那好吧，既然有人坚持要送钱给他花，他就只好恭敬不如从命了。

『OK』

张敬轩就像是翌日要赴秋季旅行的小学生般，在床上翻滚了好几圈都未有半点睡意，开始想像明日约会情境的他反而越夜越兴奋。

自从@Kennyjr 的照片在某登上出现后，他就对那双灵动的大眼睛一见钟情，对他运动的英姿着迷，对他帅气的摆拍照着迷，更对他甜美又傻气的自拍照着迷。工作再忙碌，他仍会于每日下班后对着他的Instagram傻笑一番，甚至将每张照片都保存到电脑中珍藏。

贵为行内数一数二的歌曲监制，张敬轩总在歌手朋友们偶尔问起他的感情生活时，笑意不达眼底地打着太极绕开问题，怎敢让他们知道自己对不上得台面的PTBF深深迷恋，沉沦在爱而不得的关系中又极其享受，根本无须亦无法找另一个人代入恋人的角色。

昨天他又在Kenny的Instagram下留言赞他好帅，不料未等到本尊亲自赞好，就先被怨气极重的毒男狠狠羞辱，一口一句花痴贱货，与鸭多么相衬云云。张敬轩立刻怒火中烧，做惯Mean精的他先向Instagram再三举报了留言涉及辱骂及人身攻撃，再留言加私讯不带一句脏字地骂了他半小时，才忿忿不平地封锁并再三举报了帐号。

冷静下来的张敬轩深明自己战斗力再强，也只能隔着屏幕和那人隔空对骂，终究他无法在现实中护着Kenny，无法在他看到这些辱骂字句时给他一个深深的拥抱，或揉着他的乱发心疼他劝他别再干了。

可是，他只是他众多追踪者的其中一个，甚至他都不会记得他的ID。

于是，张敬轩在当了Kenny迷弟后的一年半后，毅然下单了$88,888的全包套餐。

他终于肯撇开过份偏执，将自己一年多以来美好的想像带到现实，给长久以来的迷恋亲手写个圆满结局。

『收到了吗？ 』

『收到喇，多谢老板。 』明知道是营业必备伎俩，但他还是好可爱。

Kenny接着便发来了一长串注意事项，清楚地列明各种约会守则等，虽是落落长但他还是读完了。

『想问下你个全包package实质系包啲乜？ 』他从来是挥金如土，为自己心爱的事物人花钱从不问理由，询问套餐内容也只是为更好地编排约会流程，具现化脑内无数的想像。

『其实个package系我乱set㗎咋⋯⋯Sorry呀，不如我都系退返钱俾你啦。 』

他失望地垂下了嘴角，极快地编了新讯息发去，『你唔想接单？ 』

『唔系吖～但系我真系唔开房㗎，只系得好普通行街睇戏食饭咁，其实完全唔值呢个价。 』

作为Kenny的忠实粉丝，张敬轩敢说他参与过大大小小关于他的骂战，当中反驳得最多的大概就是说他扮清高，$88,888套餐里肯定是包括性交服务的。他一直不相信Kenny会是表里不一的男孩，每次都打一大段文字反驳，虽则最后看在恶意攻撃他的人眼中，只不过是无脑粉丝的盲目护航。

事实证明Kenny确实不卖身。他窃喜，反正本来也没想到那份上。

『系咪除咗开房乜都包？ 』

『系吖。 』

『咁得啦。 』

『我约你听日全日，得唔得？ 』

张敬轩聚精会神地看着屏幕，Kenny的头像旁显示正在输入中，他紧张得仿佛手指都在微颤。

『OK』

他如释重负地咧开嘴角。

关智斌也一夜未睡好。

为了让全包套餐真的对得起$88,888的天价，他昨晚绞尽脑汁地设计了不少环节，刷尽人情牌地连夜订了桌又订了司机和名车，甚至起了个大清早到花墟买了一束火红的玫瑰，还用炒价在二手买卖平台买了名牌银饰作礼物。

他按照往例，坐在书桌前亲笔写心意卡给客人，甫一落笔，发现他连买家的名字也不晓得，才想起昨日慌张到忘记先询问他了，连忙发了讯息过去。

『Hello，想问下你点称呼？ 』

对方几乎是秒回，『叫我轩仔就得啦。 』

咦？轩仔？是男生？

关智斌转头看向插在花瓶中一束艳丽又招摇的红玫瑰，懊恼地暗叫一声糟糕，不禁骂自己又蠢又低能，思考两秒后，立刻冲下楼截的士飞往花墟。还好自觉又蠢又低能的关智斌足够靓仔又嘴甜，花店的阿姨愿意免费换他一束白玫瑰。虽然两个男生拿着一束白玫瑰仍然很违和，但也总算比红玫瑰来得好些吧。

一来一回勉强修补了自己犯的错，时间倒是花了不少，连忙打给预约好的司机让他来接，多亏了司机的高超车技和交通顺畅的公路，关智斌才能刚好在约定时间前十分钟到达买家指定的位置。他深呼吸了一口气，拿起那束白玫瑰下车，维持着礼貌的职业微笑，站在车旁，等待买家出现。

张敬轩也没让关智斌等多久，便准时地出现在约定好的咖啡店门前。终于看到朝思暮想的Kenny，他极力收敛着脸上无法自抑的甜笑，用自认足够礼貌的微笑朝他点了点头，「Hello Kenny，我系轩仔。」

关智斌愣了愣，没想到买家与他年纪相仿，而且长得清秀斯文，没有半点他幻想中中年富豪的模样。长得好看又有财力，这样的男生怎么会选择花这笔钱找他当PTBF呢？

他连忙将自己的疑惑藏好，停止不礼貌的打量，重新挂上职业笑容，「Hello轩仔～今日出嚟拍拖要请你多多指教喇，呢扎花⋯⋯送俾你㗎。」

张敬轩不解地看着他手里那一大束白玫瑰，哭笑不得地看着一脸不好意思的关智斌，「送俾我？」

「嗯⋯⋯男仔都可以收花㗎嘛！白玫瑰你钟唔钟意？」张敬轩的视线灼热得像要把他看穿，关智斌尴尬得想挖个洞把自己埋进去，即使大脑高速运转也翻不出个合情理的解释来，只好牵强地笑着，将白玫瑰花塞到他怀里，又顿觉突兀地接回来，「都系摆喺车度方便啲！不如我哋上车先啦，你有冇想去边？」

张敬轩忍不住嗤笑出声，原来平常关智斌上载到限时动态的蠢事不是装的，心里的他可爱指标又多加了几分。他没打算拆穿他，欣然点头接受，「多谢你。」

关智斌见他没再追问，暗里松了一口气，笑着为他拉开车门迎他上车。

「BB，你食咗饭未？」

张敬轩差点没吐出一口老血，这么肉麻的称呼，亏他能对一个初次见面的陌生人叫得出口，这就是他作为PTBF的职业道德吗？

「Sorry呀，你系咪唔钟意？定系我叫返你轩仔？」关智斌察觉到他瞪圆了双眼一脸惊讶，生怕吓着了尊贵客户，服务得不周到他可过不了自己那关。

「唔系呀，OK呀。」当然被他唤作BB真的很肉麻，但同时也很冧，对迷恋他多时的张敬轩来讲怎可能拒绝，「我未食呀。」

「咁你想食咩呀？」关智斌自觉地将头靠在他肩膀上，瞪着一双水灵的大眼睛看他，似是一般情侣的亲密举动，足以让张敬轩的心跳一下子飙到150。张敬轩不敢多看他半眼，怕再看便会再沉沦得更深，只敢侧着脸支吾以对，心里纠结着今日该怎样过下去。

「咁呀，咁我带你去我间私伙嘢啦。」关智斌俯前去跟司机交谈，松开了黏住张敬轩肩膀的头，他偷偷地松了一口气，从眼角余光中看见他雀跃的样子，极想将他可爱的一刻捕捉下来。

关智斌当然发现了张敬轩一脸不自然，极避讳他主动靠近的亲密举动，甚至有意无意地逃避他的目光。是他太主动吓着他吗？还是他只是害羞而已？

「BB，我想问⋯⋯点解你唔望我嘅？」

张敬轩一顿，没料到他闪缩的眼神这么快就被发现，他略显僵硬地转过头，关智斌正支着头看他，没意识到自己如水般人畜无害的眼神足够叫他融化五百次。

「我⋯⋯」因为看着你，心脏会跳太快。

「你好得意。」关智斌在他支吾以对的同时，快速地在他脸颊印上一吻，亲完还灿烂地笑着，像个成功偷着糖吃的甜小孩。

张敬轩愣住，惊诧地看着罪魁祸首得意地笑着，摸着他唇瓣印过的脸，留恋和他片刻的肌肤之亲，也足够令心跳再飙到160。他不禁莞尔一笑，嘴中念叨着，「黐线㗎咩。」

张敬轩看着比Instagram上表现得更可爱的关智斌本人，似乎将要跌入名为他温柔的旋涡中。他突然想笑，笑自己天真到以为见他一面能破除对他的迷恋，竟然没料到反而跌进更深的深渊之中，万劫不复。

「放松啲啦。」关智斌看着他紧皱的眉头终于舒展下来，才扭正了身子坐好，开始找些话题聊聊，「系呢，你做边行㗎？」

「我做音乐嘅。」

「做音乐？你系歌手？定系弹琴写歌呀嗰啲？」关智斌双眼瞬间亮起来，望着他的目光多添了些倾慕。他一向喜爱音乐和表演，私下无聊时也试着填了些歌词，边写边觉得力有不逮，不禁感叹音乐人真的很能干。

「弹琴同写歌都有啲咁啦⋯⋯」张敬轩不好意思地笑笑，尽量将职业的部分隐晦带过。虽然他并没有著名到路人皆知，但姓张叫Hins的歌曲监制恐怕没有第二个，他可还不想被关智斌知道自己的真实身份。

「你好叻呀！咁你有写过咩歌㗎？」关智斌由衷地赞美他，继续兴奋地提问，没注意到张敬轩表情下藏着的为难。

「嗯⋯⋯都冇咩人听㗎其实⋯⋯」张敬轩闪缩地回避着问题，既不想对他说谎，又不敢过多透露自己的信息，只得胡乱说些模棱两可的话搪塞过去。

「哦⋯⋯」任关智斌再迟钝，都感觉得出来张敬轩言语间的抗拒，他识趣地收敛了些满眼的兴奋，将视线移到窗外掩饰霎时间的尴尬，车厢内的两人立刻陷入了相对无言。

张敬轩蹙眉，懊恼地看着满腔热情却被自己浇熄的关智斌，平日能言善道的他，脑海里竟然是一片空白。

「关生，到喇。」

幸好司机及时开口拯救了他们，才让他们尴尬到窒息的氛围告一段落。

关智斌口中的私伙餐厅是饱览维港海景的高级日本料理餐厅，约会日子订的刚好是星期四中午，客人不多，他才能顺利地在前一天晚上预订了座位。经理贴心地为二人安排了窗边座位，恰好今日万里无云，看向窗外便尽是一望无际的海景。

「哗－－好靓呀！」关智斌瞪大眼睛雀跃地看着窗外美景，掏出手机讲究地拍了张全景照，又煞有介事地连拍了好几段影片，才心满意足地就座，快速地发了一条限时动态。

张敬轩记得他之前来过这间餐厅，大概是某次工作过后Y姓歌手拉大队来慰劳团队。夜里的尖沙咀格外艳丽迷人，却和满桌的清酒刺身格格不入，然而歌手还是与团队成员们喝得格外高兴。

那晚的热闹换成了此际关智斌的独自兴奋，他对着并不罕见的海景连番赞叹，喜悦全飞上了眉梢，化成了一丝丝柔软的棉花，忘形地挠着张敬轩的心，加深了他脸上宠溺的笑容。

张敬轩就这样看着他，直到关智斌发现他一直不说话看着他出神，才如梦初醒地转开视线到餐牌上。

关智斌并不是第一次看见这般倾慕的眼神，没有多想，便也仔细地翻起餐牌来。

两人随意地点了厨师推介精选套餐，便有一搭没一搭地聊了起来，从家中的摆设聊到聊到音乐品味，再聊到家中的玩具收藏，虽是有些初识陌生人的尴尬，却是意外地投缘。

张敬轩没料到竟和这个他迷恋已久的男孩能聊到天南地北，整顿饭下来几乎都没认真品尝过盘中佳肴，将全盘注意力都放在了关智斌侃侃而谈着喜爱的事物时闪亮的瞳孔，和他不时憨厚的笑容，仿佛全都在将他紧紧地牵制在股掌之中。

如果时间能停留在今天该有多好呢？他能专注地看着他心爱的男孩一整天，和他像对真实情侣一样逛街睇戏食饭，贪恋着他对他的亲密和关怀，妄图能与他共度每一天，和对方分享各自的心酸和快乐。

可惜他只是他的PTBF，是他的客人，连朋友都算不上。

关智斌发现张敬轩的脸上的笑容渐渐黯淡，目光里的神采也渐渐消却，「BB你冇嘢吖嘛？系咪唔舒服？」

「冇事。」他却是那么体贴。管他的温柔是给恋人还是客人，既然当刻是切切实实地给他，那就好好享受吧。

「咁你食埋啖拖罗佢吖。」关智斌夹起碗内的最后一口拖罗，倒是很尽责地演好男友的角色，将拖罗喂到他嘴里，张敬轩配合地张嘴吃下。

然后每一眼看他，张敬轩都感觉这只船越沉越深[1]。

安静的餐厅突然传来一阵讪笑，突兀得让二人不禁疑惑地转头一看，隔壁桌的一男一女正看着他俩笑得高兴，见他们看来便尴尬地对视一眼。

张敬轩蹙眉，那两人是在嘲笑他们吗？

「BB，我哋食嘢吖。」关智斌似乎见怪不怪，温柔地将他的目光也带回餐桌上，看着已然清空的盘子，愣了愣。下一道菜仍未送上，他们是要吃什么呢？

张敬轩知道他想转移他的注意力，他微微垂着头，亮晶晶的双瞳中蒙上了一层不知所措。

背后又传来一声嗤笑，那两人看了看手机，然后故意将窃窃私语放大到他俩能听见的音量，当中一句「生得咁靓仔咪又系做鸭」清晰地传到张敬轩耳里。

张敬轩瞬间火冒三丈，平常他在Instagram里驳斥的言论今日居然在现实中出现，他要是不好好揍这狗男女一顿他不是人！刚要站起来时，立刻被对面的关智斌按住了手，他双眼通红地看着他，摇了摇头。

他不甘地看了看他，他在拼命地忍着眼角的泪花，委屈的模样仿佛在剜他的心头肉，于是不忍地坐了回去，狠狠地瞪了那对男女一眼。

「BB，啲又肉酸又冇用嘅loser永远都只识喺人哋身上搵自己失败嘅原因。」伶牙俐齿又刻薄的张敬轩绝不会轻易饶过欺负他家BB的渣滓，他就是护短怎么样？

关智斌还没从闲言闲语中回复过来，张敬轩无比认真地偎前看着他，眼里映着他闪闪发亮的倒影，轻轻在他唇上印下浅浅一吻，「你永远都系我嘅骄傲。」

关智斌瞳孔微颤，眼前的张敬轩自信而霸道，像镀了一层光芒似的正发着光。他的吻轻得不可再轻，在他心湖划开了轻轻的涟漪，他好像听见了自己的心跳多落下了一下重拍。

他记得看过一个研究，爱上一个人最快只需0.3秒[2]。

关智斌差点没忍住眼眶的那滴泪。

他感觉到自己的脸微微发烫，无暇关心那对男女后续有没有再出言嘲讽，只敢一直低着头喝着煎茶。

他向来是正能量爆棚的人，看到恶意评论选择无视，再难过都只须一晚便会放下，中伤诋毁听得多了，便以为自己麻木了。没想到会有人温柔地对他说，他是他的骄傲。孰真孰假，都足够叫他彻底沦陷下去。

可是同行说过，作为专业的PTBF，对客人沉船是最为不智的。

说穿了，只不过是嫖客与妓的关系。妓有千千万，怎会只取一瓢呢。

关智斌抬头偷看张敬轩的表情，对座的他见他抬头莞尔一笑，眼底流动着点点温柔，鼓励般握住了他的手，「唔好听佢哋乱讲，你系最好嘅。」

他却失笑，故作幽默地反问，「你系咪对个个都咁讲？」

张敬轩的笑容也迅速垮下来，话夹带着几分怒意，「只有你一个值得。」

关智斌勉强地以职业假笑回应，不知道该如何去接他的话，只好心不在焉地戳着刚上菜的料理，一口一口地缓慢往嘴里送，不想让他看到自己的局促不安。

张敬轩有点后悔主动吻关智斌，或许是他过于进取，才致对方在后半顿饭的表现这般奇怪。他没再甜蜜地喂他吃饭，也没主动打开话题，只是闷闷地低头猛吃。

又或许那对男女确实影响到了他的心情。

这顿尴尬的午饭因餐厅午休时间到来而匆匆作结。

二人走到街角等待司机，并肩站着，相对无言。

最后还是敬业的PTBF先开口，「系呢BB，跟住你想去边？」

张敬轩看向他，关智斌依然挂着灿烂的笑容，水汪汪的葡萄眼里却少了些神采，直教他胸口一紧。

「去一个你会钟意嘅地方。」张敬轩满脸自信地笑笑。

关智斌却是半信半疑。

张敬轩关注了关智斌一年零四个月，几乎能断言没几个关智斌的Instagram追踪者会比他更关注他。从他在社交媒体透露出的喜好，和张敬轩偶然间翻着的拍拖好去处推介，他早就将这个地方放进了愿望清单，想好了有机会得和他去一趟。

张敬轩神秘地请司机驾走车子，在关智斌疑惑的目光中掏出了眼罩，煞有介事地蒙上了他的双眼。

「你要带我去边？」关智斌眼前霎时变得一片漆黑，惊恐地在半空中寻找着依傍，身旁的张敬轩立刻接住了他无措的手，轻柔地交叠在自己的手臂上。

他自然地环紧了张敬轩的手臂，平日寻常的举动此刻让他的心率又加快了些。

「你去到咪知咯。」张敬轩满意地盯着他主动收紧手臂，得逞般偷笑了下，俏皮地回答。

「我book咗7点喺湾仔食饭！」

「大把时间。」张敬轩看了一眼腕表，自信地笑道。

然后张敬轩带他上了往愉景湾的渡轮，下了船又步行了一小段时间，他才翻开关智斌眼睛上的眼罩。

「到喇。」

关智斌缓缓张开双眼，花了十数秒才从一片漆黑再适应日光。重新对好焦距后，一座白教堂映入眼帘，玻璃窗上折射出晴朗的蓝天和朵朵白云的倒影，金黄色的阳光打落在白屋顶上显得闪闪发亮，背靠着一大片无边无际的海景，梦幻得仿如置身欧洲某国。

他愕然地看着眼前如画般的美景，眼眶温热，愣了数十秒又转头去看身旁的张敬轩，同样一脸陶醉地欣赏着美不胜收的风光，见他看过来便和他相视一笑，在阳光的映照下，张敬轩的身上仿似踱了一层金黄色，关智斌恍惚间以为自己看到了世界上最美的风景。

「多谢你，好靓呀。」关智斌双眼通红地看着他，嘴上不知道是在称赞人或美景。

你开心就好了呀。张敬轩笑弯了双眼，当然没敢将心底话细诉，反而以些许刻薄缓和气氛，「唔使感动到咁嘅。」

关智斌内心深处溢满了感动，听见他的话忍不住破涕而笑，感叹地道，「从来都冇人带过我嚟咁靓嘅地方㗎。」

「我一直都好想将来退咗休，可以去欧洲某啲小镇，买间白木屋，同我心爱嘅人共渡余生。」他抬头看着全白的教堂，甚是感触地擦去眼角的泪光，「虽然将来未必可以实现到，不过今日望下都觉得开心。」

他将来的爱人会是谁呢？有没有可能是眼前这个花尽心思的男人呢？关智斌摇摇头，觉得自己对着他FF真是太傻了。

「点解？」张敬轩内心却微微颤动，心疼如实地反映在他灵动的双眼中。

「应该唔会有人想同个PTBF一齐吧。」关智斌自知斤两，不敢追寻所谓爱情。抽离了温柔贴心的兼职男友角色，他将赤裸的自己展露在张敬轩面前。不过是个简单的男生，想追求幸福的普通人，只是作为出了名的PTBF KOL，大概不会有谁肯为他「埋单」[3] 。

「⋯⋯我愿意。」张敬轩情不自禁地吐露出内心的真实想法，与他四目相投一刻看见他惊讶的眼神，忙不迭懊恼地后退，生怕自己的过度主动会让他从此讨厌自己，连忙转了个急弯，「即系如果我系女⋯⋯我都肯啦！我意思系⋯⋯你咁好，一定会搵到真爱。」

关智斌看见了他眼里的闪缩，敛下惊诧，眼神里多了他读不懂的复杂情绪，嘲讽地笑自己的自作多情，「系咩？多谢你咁抬举我。」

不晓得为何关智斌似是突然多了些怒意，张敬轩莫名地将他的情绪归咎于自己的胡说八道，不敢再胡乱安慰，只好陪着笑了笑。

关智斌看着他满脸尴尬，压抑着心底的失落，又挂上了他的招牌笑容，提议沿着海边散步。

二人各怀心思，又重新陷入了微妙的尴尬气氛之中。

「Kenny，我可唔可以冒昧问下，点解你会做PTBF？」这次先打破尴尬的是张敬轩，小心翼翼地从侧观察着他的表情变化。

即使这道问题关智斌在Instagram的问答环节也有回答过，但在那张直白的金钱山配图背后，他总觉得会有些他不为外人道的故事。

「为钱咯！钓到你一条水鱼都够我唞返半年喇！」关智斌打趣道，一脸坦然。而当张敬轩看进他眼底深处时，试图窥探什么时，他却闪避开他的目光，挂起了笑容，「讲笑咋。」

「不过我真系需要钱完成我嘅梦想，做PTBF可以帮我快啲实现。」

「咁你嘅梦想系咩？」张敬轩眼珠一转，如果是金钱相关的目标，搞不好他可以帮他达成，让他不必再受各样的鄙视和滋扰。

「我想做歌手。」关智斌转来看他的眼神很清澈，谈起梦想时似是装载着万千星辰，然而自觉梦想幼稚到让人发笑。他轻笑，笑自己总这么轻易对他敞开心扉。

「⋯⋯歌手？」张敬轩沉默了半晌－－怪不得他初闻他是做音乐时表现得那么兴奋了。

这个梦想他可能还真有办法能帮他实现，毕竟张大监制在行内的业务能力无庸置疑，凭借他的人脉要打通关系，找间唱片公司签他捧他做新人，即使假设他歌唱实力不济，但凭他这张脸孔和本来在网上的知名度，要打出名堂想必绝不是难事。

「好天真呀可？」关智斌快要忍不住嘲笑自己的幼稚，有点害羞地别开了脸。

「如果我话⋯⋯我或者可以帮到你呢？」张敬轩认真地看着他，长长的睫毛下藏着无比的坚定，「你愿唔愿意相信我？」

关智斌歪着头看他，一脸疑惑，想开口反驳「为何他要相信只认识了一天的客人」，然而内心似是有把声音在偷偷蛊惑他，差点就神推鬼使地点头，勉强将理性那一面拉回来，「我点解要相信你？」

张敬轩自知自己再怎么专业，也无法用片语只语或是盲目的信任叫他信服。于是他并没有回答关智斌的问题，只是走到海边连环拨了几个电话，回来时满脸信心，对着满头问号的他肯定地点了点头。

「好啦，我哋去食饭啦。」

关智斌不是很懂局面是怎样从他叫自己相信他，到突然间他心情大好地说共进晚餐，并且没有一点要告诉他发生什么事的意图。

「咁即系点？」

「晏啲话你知。」

关智斌又跟着他登上往中环的渡轮，郁闷地想为何他又任他摆布，顾不上自己的职业道德，更是丢掉了对付费八万八的大客招呼不周的愧疚感，一上船就盯着窗外的海景，若有所思。

他能感受得出来张敬轩待他很好，会为他出头、又带他到漂亮的教堂打卡拍照，甚至还向他提出帮他实现歌手梦⋯⋯为什么他要这样竭尽全力地对他好？难道是看上了他想长期包养他？

关智斌听说过这样的传闻，某些老板玩腻了小模，偶尔会找像他这样的漂亮脸孔尝尝鲜。这么一来，张敬轩会提出给他实现歌手梦倒也不足为奇——不就是肉体关系与金钱的等价交换而已。

要是真是这样——他还该不该继续守住他那条在梦想前不堪一提的底线呢？

他竟有些犹豫。

底线在这个他略有好感的人面前竟然动摇了。

张敬轩自然是察觉到他的情绪不对，但还是决定先打点好一切才娓娓道来。他犹豫了两秒，才决定安抚地牵起他的手，用力地握了握。

关智斌转头看他，心里莫名的情愫翻滚着，自觉处境和起初单纯提供PTBF服务的初衷不再一样，也没了诚挚的心思，只勉强挽起嘴角一笑，便再将视线投去远处，心绪不宁地纠结着。

「点解你要俾八万八我？其实真系好唔抵。」关智斌转回目光，心虚地想甚至他今天做得比平常还要不足，好奇地从他的眼神中寻找答案。

「其实我只系想俾个交代我自己。」为长久以来对你的关注和倾慕——张敬轩对他的爱慕明晃晃地写在眼里，看着他的眼神甚是炽热，仿佛要将他那无辜的表情揉进自己体内一般，「我关注咗你好耐，我谂住今次点都好啦，当系认识多个⋯⋯朋友咯。」

尾音已经没有了底气，张敬轩稍微敛了些肆意将他看穿的眼神，似笑非笑地自以为将自己的意图包装妥当。

关智斌看着他，他一双漂亮的桃花眼里自己的倒影格外清晰。他无法再压抑内心翻腾的情感，把心一横凑上前，在与他的脸只剩几厘米的距离时，飞快地吻上了他的唇。

和中午那个蜻蜓点水的浅吻不同，张敬轩这次能切实地感受到关智斌嘴唇柔软的触感，碰触到他的唇那一刻，让他瞬间像被电流流过般颤动了下。他感觉到对面那人想后退，他却无法再藏匿对关智斌的迷恋，无可自抑地扳住他的肩，熟练地换成了更炽热的吻，轻轻撬开他的贝齿，一点一滴地榨取他的温柔，轻柔地搅动着他的舌，还搅乱了他的心神。

关智斌的口腔有淡淡的薄荷味，还有些甜，或许不是味觉上的甜，反正是甜得无可救药地让他一点点下堕。

张敬轩高超的吻技更显得关智斌的舌头笨拙，那人由被动变为主动，一点点地攻陷着他的心防，被他吻得全身酥软的同时，他更在意的是自己被彻底卷进了他的漩涡中，无法抽身。

「⋯⋯Sorry。」终于窃取够温柔的张敬轩终于放开了关智斌，他懊恼于自己的鲁莽，只得垂下头来呢喃着道歉。

他不敢去分析关智斌为何无故吻上来，怕他又解释是自己的专业范围以内的服务。

「Sorry嘅应该系我至啱。」关智斌强打起精神笑笑，旁边那人并无意识到他眼里无法掩饰的慌乱。

他理性地说服自己别去相信张敬轩的甜言蜜语和眼里似有还无的爱慕，另一方面却无法自拔地爱上了这个第一天见面的他的客人——上得山多终遇虎，他沉船了。

夜色渐浓，两人提前十五分钟到达了将共进晚餐的西餐厅。餐厅的灯光有刻意布置过，满有情调而不会过分昏暗，配合各式古董恰如其分地放置在餐厅各处，营造出一片独特格调。餐厅的中央有一小片表演区域，摆放了一座钢琴和乐团座位，平日的表演区今晚却空空如也。

张敬轩意外关智斌竟挑了如此合他口味的餐厅，盯着那座钢琴，眼珠一转动，动了心思，借口上厕所去偷偷找到了值班经理。

于是餐桌上心乱如麻、仍在回味着船程的关智斌还未等来他回来，便先听见身后传来的一小段钢琴前奏，配合着一支头顶打落的聚光灯，顷刻就将全场焦点聚焦到表演者身上。

坐在聚光灯下的是张敬轩，正朝着他的方向笑了笑，露出了他一口小白牙。

配合着自己雷鸣般的心跳在耳边放大，关智斌顿觉失了神。

「Lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful  
Makin' love with you is all I wanna do」

手指在琴上翩翩起舞，张敬轩干净清亮的嗓音随性地跟随伴奏吟唱。

「Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true  
And everything that I do is out of lovin' you」

歌声随乐声而来，他陶醉地从乐曲中抬头，抽空从哼唱中回头看关智斌，又露出了勾魂摄魄的笑容。关智斌好像又能看见他身上镀着一片金光，耀眼得教他睁不开眼。他不晓得这场演奏只是张敬轩的一时兴起，还是他真的凭歌寄意想要传达些什么。

「No one else can make me feel  
The colors that you bring  
Stay with me while we grow old  
And we will live each day in springtime」

张敬轩有多沉醉在乐曲之中，关智斌就有多沉溺在他的演奏之中。

「'Cause lovin' you has made my life so beautiful  
And every day of my life is filled with lovin' you  
Lovin' you, I see your soul come shinin' through  
And every time that we, oh, I'm more in love with you」

一曲奏毕，张敬轩微微向着各方食客微微躬身，最后拿着麦克风，向着关智斌的方向，弯着笑眼开口，「多谢你俾咗咁好嘅一日我，好完满。」

是我该多谢你才对。他温柔的眼神像是春日内的微风，轻轻拂过他的心田，微风拂过之处都开满了粉色小花。

关智斌朝着他笑了笑，以往的客人多是希望从他处窃取一点温柔，渴求如真实男友陪伴的幸福，或是像嫖妓般肆意对他上下其手。当然，他收了钱也会把事办得妥当，一个付钱，一个交货，就是一场交易。但这次与张敬轩的所谓「约会」却更像是他付了钱享受对方把他宠上天的服务，净是他在变着法子地哄他高兴。

而当中最最让他失魂落魄的就是这份温柔只能享受一天，就像是仙女教母的魔法只能让南瓜车持续到午夜12点，他和张敬轩的情侣关系亦只得一天有效期。

旁边的食客沿着他的目光看向关智斌，低声讨论或揣测着二人间的故事。显然张敬轩并不打算多解释些什么，放下麦克风，徐徐走回餐桌，此刻情景浪漫得像偶像剧情节，仿佛下一幕他就会在众人起哄下向他深情告白。

然而张敬轩只是对他一笑便安坐回去，一巴掌狠狠刮碎了他无谓又多余的幻想。

当然关智斌不会发觉到张敬轩脸上满足的笑容快要咧到耳后去，目光一刻无法从他身上移开，看着他倍感唇舌干燥，口腔在想念他舌间甜甜的薄荷味，再多看几眼欲望似乎就会在他脑海里引爆。

他记得关智斌曾分享过平井坚版本的Loving You，见今日的交集都快将到达尾声，就把握难得的机会为他献唱一曲——或许更多的是为了祭奠自己还没开始便已结束的爱情，自私地用对方偏好的那曲顾影自怜。

「你唱得好好听吖。」关智斌着实不敢再去试探他的举动背后有什么意义，在是日结束前的数小时下定决心享受片刻美好时光就够了吧。他笑靥如花，语气中溢满了欣赏和倾慕，「你出碟要话我知，我一定会买㗎！」

在实体唱片早已不流行的串流年代，他这番话倒也算是十分高的赞誉了——但他一向善良，搞不好只是对每位客人均一视同仁的场面话。张敬轩苦笑着，微微颌首，大方地接受他的称赞，「多谢你Kenny。」

「咁你可以话俾我知你之前到底出过咩歌未呀？」关智斌佯装不满地挑挑眉，心想着这下该可以撬开他的嘴巴，多了解些他了吧。

张敬轩笑了出声，心想也没什么好再隐瞒，转身去抽出安放在钱包夹层的名片，恭敬地向他双手递出，「Kenny你好，我叫Hins，请多多指教。」

关智斌愣了愣，礼貌地接过名片，名片上方端正的字体印着他的名字和职称，像在哪首歌曲的制作名单中跳动过般眼熟。

「歌曲监制⋯⋯」难怪他会说可以帮他圆歌手梦了，「你话可以帮我就系呢个意思？」

「嗯。」本来张敬轩想等到一切都筹划好后才给他一个惊喜，不过既然事情这样发展了倒也不坏，就先让他先兴奋一把呗，毕竟他在梦想前面熬过了不少苦头，「相信我，我可以帮到你。」

张敬轩看着他的目光温柔而坚定，脸上的笑容闪耀着自信的光芒，恍惚间就将一切担忧抛诸脑后，神推鬼使地点了点头。

而张敬轩眼见他终于放心地点头，眼角的笑纹更深了。

即使是付过$88,888的兼职男友全包套餐，关智斌的一日男友身份仍终在晚餐过后便结束。关智斌失落地幻想这一天还能再延长一些，奢想还能和他多以情侣的身份相处多几个片刻。

司机应张敬轩的要求先载关智斌回家，纵使二人都寄望车程能再长一些，然而湾仔至清水湾的距离毕竟只是环游半个香港而已，二人依依不舍的心情并没有让车程变长，甚至司机为了早些下班还踩足了油，车子比预算早了些到达关智斌居住的屋苑前。张敬轩让司机直接下班，少了个电灯胆，他才可放心地畅所欲言。

「Kenny，多谢你。」多谢你让我圆了和你当一日情侣的梦，像普通情侣般牵手亲吻逛街吃饭，了解台面下的你同样可爱而善良。

「⋯⋯我先应该多谢你。」多谢你为我出头，带我去看漂亮的教堂，对他自弹自唱⋯⋯似乎他更像是享受PTBF服务的那一位，切实地体验了一把被宠爱着的感受。

关智斌将鲜花和礼物交托到张敬轩手上，两人四目相投，空气中弥漫着暧昧的气氛，谁都不想先打破这美好的氛围，结束今天的约会。

过了今天，他就不能再吻他的心上人了。

张敬轩炽热的眼神紧紧地看着关智斌，霸道的语气似乎容不下拒绝，「可唔可以揽下你？」

关智斌露出灿烂的笑颜，主动地上前将他搂进怀内，轻抚着他的背。他贪恋地靠在张敬轩的肩上，颈项传来淡淡的木调香味，与他怀里传来强而有力的心跳声轻轻搔着他的耳背，惹得他浑身一阵酥麻。

「je t'aime[4].」张敬轩松开他的怀抱前，在他耳边悄悄落下一句外语，轻得叫他心痒。

关智斌不明所以地看着他，「咩意思？」

张敬轩没回话，笑了笑。他假装整理衣衫，垂下头掩饰嘴角的偷笑，重新抬头时，认真地看进关智斌的双眼，「再见喇Kenny。」

纵使还能再见，但是下次见你就不再是男朋友的身份了。

关智斌垂着眼，葡萄眼盛满了失落，不舍的情绪瞬间染红了他的双眸，情不自禁地拉着了将要转身的张敬轩，对方扭头看见他双眼通红，愣了愣。

「不如你⋯⋯上嚟饮杯嘢再走。」

张敬轩不可能拒绝得了他的邀约，尤其是对上他一双水灵的大眼睛时，仿佛鬼迷心窍般跟住他走进了屋苑大堂，待回过神来时他已站在关智斌身后，等他打开家中大门。

疯了。是他疯了还是自己疯了，还是都疯了？

关智斌关上大门，不懂自己是哪来的勇气把他叫进屋里作客。在这种时分、这么暧昧的气氛作出这种邀约，即使是盲人也读得出来当中蕴含的性暗示。而他竟毫不犹豫地答应，这是代表他确是像其他人一样觊觎他的肉体想享受欢愉、还是他也有一点喜欢自己？

关智斌只开了玄关的灯，一盏昏黄打亮了他的脸，张敬轩就着昏暗勉强能看清他的神情，朦胧地出现了些依恋，大眼睛明确地写着渴求。

张敬轩吞了吞口水，快要镇不住脑内不住跃动的欲望，他连忙别开头，假装东张西望着分散自己的注意力，「你又话请我饮嘢嘅。」

这个话题找得真拙劣——他邀他上来怎可能真是只为喝东西。

然而他搞不清楚这样的邀约到底是关智斌口中所谓全包套装中的隐藏部分，还是他只是一时的血气上涌意乱情迷。

但是要对着眼前的关智斌下手——虽然是自己朝思暮想、意淫过几百遍的对象，但是他同时也是自己心尖上的宝贝，即使他愿意主动献身——怎么想也是很不妥。

「张敬轩。」关智斌一双明眸洇满了水气，写满迷离，眉眼间有些不满，「你系真唔明定扮唔明？」

张敬轩皱起眉，没回话。关智斌的双眼溢满了情欲，尽管只是就这样静静地看着他，他都感到浑身发烫，欲望快要将他的理智完全侵蚀，他下意识地后退一步，没料到下一秒就被对方抵在门上，一个吻从他温软的嘴唇侵袭而来。

甜香再次混杂薄荷味而来，张敬轩仅余的理智亦全数被他笨拙的舌卷走，一点不剩。他化被动为主动，肆意地吸啜着关智斌的口腔内的甜香。

直到氧气都几近抽干后，他又意犹未尽地向关智斌的后颈进攻，留下细微的啃痕，情欲的气味彻底在空气中发酵。

关智斌几乎不可察地微微向后退缩，极微细的举动却被张敬轩捕捉到，理智迅速在他脑里聚集起来，连忙后退然而迅速被他挽留，眼前的他是意犹未尽的模样，他眼里倒影着自己被情欲紧困，「⋯⋯唔好。」

张敬轩一瞬间似乎感觉到有哪根弦「啪」的一声绷断，膨涨的欲望在下身隐隐发烫。他快要到了忍耐的边缘，再对着关智斌这样性感又诱人的样子多一刻，就会兽性大发将他扑倒。

「我唔想伤害你⋯⋯Kenny，你真系谂清楚？」他忍得声音都哑了，蹙起俊眉，昨晚他说不开房的信息在他的记忆闪过，一脸不确定地看着他。

一旦越过那条底线，一切也就回不去了。

关智斌当然想清楚了后果。但于他而言，这并不是越过当PTBF的底线，反而以将自己交付给心爱之人作形容倒更精准。

「嗯。」

小白兔乖乖送到嘴边，老狐狸哪有不吃的道理。

张敬轩在床事上出乎关智斌意外地熟练，温柔地一步步带领着生涩的他。他从轻柔试探到踩着节奏地抽插，冲撞之际又找准了他的敏感点，让他在欲海之间浮沉恍惚间找对了浮木，紧紧拥住，欲望一点点被填满着，像在他面前绽放开一朵朵艳丽的烟花。关智斌深陷在欲海之中无法抽离，在他的每一下负距离的深入中，幸福和快感同时淹没了他，无暇注意到那人满脸的甜笑。

他在关智斌身上各处都烙下了印记，手指摸遍了曾在梦里缱绻过百千次的他的身体，在身下人儿娇喘着求饶的同时，攀上了情欲的高峰，然后他也在自己不住的套弄下泄出了一阵浊白。

数回合过后，二人双双累瘫在床上。张敬轩却靠在床头，目不转睛地看着身旁的关智斌，刚才他肆意呻吟卖力迎合的样子又在脑海重播，与眼前他乖巧温驯的模样重合。

真可爱呀。这个样子大概再看八百遍都不厌。

这场性事是关智斌主动挑逗他而开始，其中的原因他不敢猜测，再怎么差也可以勉强当是一时被性欲冲昏头脑的一夜情——他能厚脸皮到和心爱的他再退后一步做朋友，却没胆去试探他的意愿，害怕会被他无情地嘲笑再狠狠疏远。

一开始想着为迷恋写个结局的他，此刻却再无法承受被关智斌疏远的痛。

关智斌擦去他额头上的汗珠，笑了笑。他傻傻地将自己往上贴，忍不住想，张敬轩会不会把自己当那些想在娱乐圈出名的新人，拼命地挤上他的床想靠着他的人脉关系红上一把。

然而他只是情不自禁——想到这，他窘迫地往床的另一端退了退。

「对唔住，我啱啱有冇整痛你？」

关智斌乖巧如绵羊，纯良的眼神中闪着晶莹的光芒，摇摇头，「⋯⋯我自愿嘅。」

张敬轩接不上话，想着技巧生涩的他卖力迎合自己的模样，由不得一阵心疼。关智斌应该是喜欢他的吧——不然怎会愿意将他整个人都交付给他。

「我哋去清理干净先吖。」

关智斌看见了他眼里的怜惜，误以为是他对万千床伴同样的温柔，眼神闪缩了下，躲开了他想搀扶自己的手，径自爬下床，不料下身传来的酸涨太过强烈，差点便让他双脚一软，幸得张敬轩眼疾手快地扶住了他。

「俾我帮你。」

关智斌最终没有拒绝他，乖乖被带到浴室清理。他的确温柔又细心，在床上极知分寸恰到好处地掌控一切，若是能发展出床伴般的关系似乎也不坏——天啊这样的想法太没出息了吧，他对他的喜欢已经到了这样糜烂的程度了么？

「你系咪⋯⋯对个个都系咁？」他眼里闪烁着异样的疏离，小心翼翼地向专注的他问道。

「净系对你系咁。」只有你最特别。张敬轩认真地看进他的双眼，温柔地笑着，抽空伸手揉了揉他的乱发。

关智斌抿了抿下唇，分明看见了他眼里缀着点点情意，桃花眼里的自己就着亮光微微闪烁，张嘴想开口说些什么，却还是失落地低下头。

就像是世间千千万对暧昧对象无法走到开花结果，故事并没像看倌想像得那么美好。

那个晚上短暂的温存后，他们各自回到了称为正轨的生活上，关智斌发现二人就如以往他和他的客人一样，在繁华喧闹的乱世中越行越远。他过后关掉了二手买卖平台上的帐号，换掉了所有联络方式，弃掉了过万追踪者的Instagram帐号，在浮躁的世道中找了份仅供糊口的兼职，剩下的时间全心去学唱歌学作词。

关智斌希望用忙碌洗刷掉他的影子，然而他的影子总出其不意地冒出，他的温柔如影随形，难以磨灭。

还以为可以很快便忘掉他。

他偶尔向不同的唱片公司寄寄demo和填词作品，幻想着哪天那位大监制会认出他的声音或字迹，打电话来责怪他怎么突然没了踪影。

没有等来Hins Cheung的来电，这天却等来了唱片公司伸出的橄榄枝。

「我哋老板对你首歌好有兴趣，你几时得闲上嚟同佢见面倾下？」

关智斌兴奋地一口答应，翌日踏着轻快又雀跃的脚步登上唱片公司的门，被安置到偌大而空无一人的录音棚中，坐立不安地等着老板完结会议后前来。

「关生。」从门后传来的磁性声音很熟悉，关智斌转头，正是他朝思暮想的张大监制，倚在门边似笑非笑地看着他，「你知唔知我搵咗你好耐。」

张敬轩纤长的手指轻轻叩着门框，试图用节奏模糊自己的满怀激动，眼眶瞬间通红，欢快的泪水差点夺眶而出。他一步步走近关智斌，将他逼至抵住桌子边缘，对上他一双慌乱的大眼睛，「关智斌，我唔会再俾你离开我。」

关智斌还未从惊愕当中回过神来，血气上涌的张监制已经吻上了他的唇，温热的鼻息打在脸上，木调古龙水的气味迅速卷进了他的鼻腔，化作那他曾无数次回味过的缱绻情景，他依然温柔如昔。

如果沉船是这么愉快而幸福的体验，就让他和心仪男孩长驻于海底吧。

END.

注解  
[1] 沉船在香港俚语中，最初是指与妓女发展出真感情，后延伸至Sex Partner、等不应发展出感情的关系均可应用。

[2] 出自脸书专页怪奇研究所。原始资料来源出自https://www.today.com/health/how-long-does-passion-last-four-stages-love-t108471?fbclid=IwAR2KR3jXcTT1iLlJpCAFZO68Cpq1xmfox5k42053ZWLOa2RY90VyGbHXBTE

[3] 埋单意指结帐。网有戏称女生与坏男人玩够后，会从良找个老实人结婚，让老实人来为女生结帐下半生的意思。

[4] je t'aime是法语的「我爱你」。

**Author's Note:**

> 真的是第一次上车⋯参考了无数大佬的作品后依旧写得很差，希望各位看倌体谅  
> 本来想写个小短篇但太啰嗦根本刹不住，感谢你看到最后，下个故事再见！
> 
> 我为自己每对CP都写AU想了个很浪漫的原因，现实中他们够甜了，于是希望他们在我胡乱建构出来的每个平行时空中都能相爱相守到老


End file.
